


Love in an Elevator

by iliveinthemoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, reylo one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon
Summary: One shot mild smut of Reylo in the elevator scene from The Last Jedi





	Love in an Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> A quick mild smut one shot from the Kylo and Rey elevator scene in The Last Jedi.
> 
> Unbeta'd and really quite rough.
> 
> I apologise.

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo stares down at her, eyes searching over her face. She’s so close, so close to him. Tempting him with her soft and caring words. The temptress Snoke warned him about. But there’s a look in her eyes that speaks volumes. A look that goes beyond just determination, it’s a look of hope, of strength, of belief. She came here, to him, with belief in her heart. Belief that he can break the chains that have trapped him his entire life. Belief in him.

Distracted by his own thoughts he jumps when he feels soft lips pressing against his own, pulling back from her, eyes wide and lips parted. He stares down at her, but he doesn’t see embarrassment or shyness on her face. Just that steely determination, he’d come to expect.

Overcome with a flood of emotions for this girl.  In a flash he cups her jaw and pounces on her, crashing his full pillowy lips against hers, stealing the faint gasp that escapes her mouth. At first it is awkward, neither of them really sure of what they’re doing, this isn’t something either of them have done before.

But when the awkwardness subsides and they’re no longer bumping noses, and clacking teeth it turns passionate. Hunger and desire guiding them. Kylo’s fingers find themselves dragging through her loose hair as her own reach up and tug at his tunic.

As if she suddenly remembers that they’re moving Rey pulls away, taking the groaning growl from Kylo’s lips with her. His fingers scrap across her scalp as he looms over her, dark eyes wild with lust as he stares down at her.

Rey is breathing hard as she holds his gaze for a moment before quickly moving her cuffed hands and slamming her palm against the emergency stop button, her hazel eyes not leaving Kylo’s.

Kylo goes to speak but all words blank from his mind when Rey’s trembling, yet nibble fingers move to the fastenings of his pants, undoing them as he just stands there dumbfounded. Rey lets out a growl of frustration when she tries to yank his pants down, but with her wrists bound it’s not that easy.

‘The emergency stop has been pushed on elevator 1. Do you need any assistance?’ A droid asks through the speaker, as Kylo and Rey stare at one another, chests heaving.

Neither answer as they lunge at one another in a passionate kiss.

With a wave of his hand Rey’s cuffs slide from her wrists, clattering to the ground, giving her full use of her hands as she slams Kylo back against the wall of the elevator, hands roaming over his chest and body.

They hardly break the kiss as Rey kicks off her boots, as she tugs off her pants at the same time, leaving herself bare from the waist down.

Kylo pulls back, eyes completely blown and face flush as Rey stares up at him. He goes to speak but again Rey silences him, this time with the raise of her hand, before she practically throws herself at him.

He lifts her off her feet, legs wrapped around his waist, hands clawing through his hair as he presses her against the opposite wall, grinding against her, making her groan. Her hands dip between their bodies, fumbling into his pants and harshly gripping his erection, making him hiss against her lips.

Things are awkward, jerky and clumsy, neither of them knowing what they’re doing. But no apologies come, not in the throws of their passion. But it’s over all too quickly, in a flurry of erratic thrusts and grunts.

Kylo lowers Rey to her feet, a crimson blush high on his cheekbones. He can’t look her in the eyes as he steps away, doing up his pants and straightening his tunic. While Rey grabs up her pants and boots, quickly pulling them on as Kylo releases the emergency stop.

The elevator continues as Kylo summons the cuffs to his hands from the floor. He steps in front of Rey. Her eyes slowly track up his body to meet his, but still he can’t look at her. She looks down as he slaps them around her wrists, tears pricking temporarily at the backs of her eyes as she gulps.

But after a fortifying breath she turns on her heels, facing the door, feeling Kylo step into place behind her as the elevator comes to a stop and the doors slide open, unveiling Kylo Ren’s tormentor - Supreme Leader Snoke.

o-o-o-o-o

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Hope it wasn't that bad.
> 
> :o)


End file.
